Friendship: The Perfect Blendship
by FeathersHitTheFan
Summary: "Frank, please tell me you didn't let the dogs out." "Umm, hehe, about that..." "Frank!" Two Praetors with totally different personalities who just so happen to become besties. Frank/Reyna friendship oneshots with healthy dashes of Frazel and a tinsy bit of Jeyna.
1. The game

**Edit(18/9/16): Third has given me her blessing! Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Also I sort of borrowed the whole chess thing idea from the story Send Me On My Way by Super Chocolate Bear.**

**The Game**

**Because Frank can be super passionate.**

**Because Reyna is awesome at everything.**

**Frank**

The Praetors' office wasn't too large. It wasn't too small either. Frank never really thought about its size though, or the plain white walls, or even the fact that his desk was too close to the window.

Yeah, he definitely needed to get that thing moved.

That probably wouldn't be an easy challenge. His desk was pretty congested with files and stuff. He didn't spend that much time in the office. He did most of the grunt work, like training the Probatios, overseeing the reconstruction of New Rome and stuff like that.

Reyna did most of the real work. That might have contributed to why she was so good at chess.

Chess had been his game from the beginning. He beat everybody, Percy (not much surprise there), Jason, Hazel and even Annabeth on occasion.

Annabeth!

When he'd suggested the game he'd thought: Hey why not prove how awesome I am at chess by taking Reyna to school.

The game had started out well, Frank had taken out one if her knights in a matter of seconds.

His lead didn't last too long. Now he had like five pieces on the board.

And Reyna was trying to hide her growing smirk. That was never a good sign.

"Your move Zhang." She gestured to the board.

Frank's mind went into overdrive. Five pieces left against Reyna's eleven. He could move his rook, but then his King would be wide open. His bishop was pretty usless at the moment and he had two pawns. He made to move the bishop, but paused to watch his co-worker's face.

Her face was the stoic mask it usually was. She didn't seem worried, but she didn't seem impassive either. Her obsidian eyes glared elsewhere, like she was thinking of something more important.

She was playing him.

He moved his bishop and Reyna cringed. It was indecisive. Not an 'oh-my-gods-I'm-screwed' or a crap-there-goes-my-plan' cringe. Just a cringe.

"What?" He asked.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at his irritability before answering. "I don't think you should make that move."

Frank stared at the board, then at Reyna and back at the board. She was bluffing.

Was she bluffing?

Wasn't she though? Chess was all about mind games. And Reyna was a mind-game master. He'd seen her convince Octavian to buy Greeks birthday presents, he'd seen her get Leo to be her little mechanic slave.

"No, I'm good," He said, though it sounded more like a question. But he wasn't backing down. Battle strategies were his thing, he wasn't letting anyone win. Not even the great Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Reyna nodded with a tight lipped smile and moved her queen forward. "How's Hazel?"

Frank scratched the back of his ears. "Hazel?" In the short month they'd been working together, Reyna had never asked about Hazel. Ever. Not even that one time Hazel fell off the Pluto temple. This was part of the game wasn't it?

"I'm not falling for it?" He said more to himspelf than to Reyna. She heard though, and she didn't seem very amused.

"I don't follow." Of course she did. She was Reyna. The all-knowing, all powerful, all everything Praetor.

"You're playing mind games with me, trying to get to my weak spots." Frank's narrowed his eyes. "I can see straight through your ploy."

"Ploy? Frank I only asked how Hazel was."

Frank glared. She seemed genuinly confused, but then again when was Reyna ever confused. "Exactly! Since when do you ask about Hazel?"

"Since I noticed that you haven't talked to her in weeks." Reyna said smoothly. "Not since you asked her to move in with us a while back."

Oh no. She knew. But how? He hadn't told anyone. "What happened Frank?" Reyna asked, her voice slightly laced with concern.

Frank hesitated. Reyna was a friend. Sure they weren't exaggeratedly close (they'd only been co-Praetors for five weeks) but they worked together and lived in the same apartment. And she wasn't as bad as he'd first thought she was.

He thought about it. She'd opened up to him about the whole Jason thing (granted, it was a mistake. Details, details…) and let him in on the closet secret.

Now that he was thinking about it, he realized he told her tones of stuff too.

He breathed. "Hazel isn't sure she's all for moving in with me."

"So..." Reyna coaxed when he took a long silence.

"So, I'm not sure I'm good for her y'know." Frank confessed shyly. "I mean we've been on like two dates and I didn't even think those up on my own. She's such an amazing person, and I'm the stupid clumsy guy just holding her back."

"Holding her back?" Reyna clarified.

"She wants to start high school and I feel like I'm the reason she isn't going for it."

"Right," Reyna sighed. She had an expression on her face like she'd got a whole lot more than she bargained for. "Have you, I don't know, talked to her about it?"

"Why do you think I haven't talked to her in so long," Frank frowned. "We had a fight about it–"

"And now you're trying to convince yourself that you want her to start school even though you'll miss her like crazy?" Reyna interrupted, finishing his sentence perfectly. "I get it, I once had the same problem with my sister, Hylla."

"Really?" Frank couldn't help but ask. Reyna never talked about her relationship with her sister. It was like, the no-go zone.

"Yup," Reyna admitted. "She wanted to join the Amazons and I was so reliant on her I couldn't imagine a life without my big sister over my shoulder."

"But you split anyway?"

"Hylla wanted the Amazons, I didn't. Besides, Camp Jupiter is awesome." She cleared her throat to cover the last word, but Frank heard it. "You've just got to decide what's more important: the fact that you'll miss her or the fact that if she doesn't go she'll miss out on a new experience."

Frank thought about what she'd said in the silence that followed their conversation. His obsession with winning the game had steamed from the stress of his argument with Hazel. He wanted Hazel to get what she wanted, that was it. He didn't care about how much he'd miss her, not really. Because that just proved that he cared for her.

He looked at the board. He hadn't noticed before, but when Reyna moved her queen, she left her king right open for his rook. "Checkmate."

Reyna just rolled her eyes and clapped her hands sarcastically. "Good move Zhang."

Frank felt pretty good about himself. He was still King of the Chessboard. Hades, he would might even find time to move his desk. He got up with pride, but couldn't help but notice Reyna's smirk.

It hit him like a pile of bricks. She'd played to get him to the point of frustration and used that to milk information out of him.

Mind games.

"You let me win didn't you?"

"Yes."

Hope you liked it. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible.

Question: When is Frank's Birthday?

First reviewer to answer gets to have an OC in one of these oneshots and gets to tell me what to write about.

Don't forget to review!


	2. The Hospital

**A/N: Hey to everbody reading. I'd like to thank MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus (I love your username), Yayness(guest) and musicforlife (guest I'm hoping simply wasn't logged in when reviewing) for reveiwing, it means a lot to me. I'd also love to thank PixelUp, sass-misstress-lucifer, Write my life away and Dfln-grl for the follows and favourites.**

**musicforlife, you were the first reviewer to answer correctly. PM me which OC/HoO Character I should feature in my next Oneshot and a plot idea.**

**Disclaimer: I write Fanfiction, my PJO ownership status is literally in the negatives.**

**The Hospital.**

**Because Frank gets dramatic.**

**Because Reyna is a good friend.**

**Reyna**

Frank looked like he was about to throw up. Reyna wouldn't have really minded that, it might cool him down. The only problem was that if he did, some vomit would probably get into her pack of jellybeans.

And this was the extra sugary type that had cost ten Denerii. That money wasn't going to waste.

Frank got up and paced the floor a couple of times. He bit his nails, mumbled a prayer, peeped through the little looking glass at the top of the door, blanched and sat down murmuring to himself. Then he did it again. And again.

And again.

By the 30th time Reyna was ready to pull her hair out. He'd been like this since they'd gotten to the hospital. He wasn't speaking in coherent sentences, Pluto, it had taken a game of charades for Reyna to finally understand that Hazel was in the hospital for gods knew what. He was so sweaty the armrests of his chair were glistening now. He was a mess...

So she slapped him.

The crack echoed through halls. Nurses, patients and even a baby crying in the corner turned to look at them. Frank froze for about a minute.

"Ow! Gods Reyna! What was that for?" He yelled.

"You're being dramatic Frank," Reyna grabbed a multi-flavoured bean from her bag and popped it into her mouth. "You're annoying when you're dramatic."

"Dramatic!" Frank stood up in frustration, his hands made their way into the air and waved like crazy. "My girlfriend has been in there for the past thirty minutes, Reyna. I'm not being dramatic!"

Reyna sighed patiently and shook her head. Frank loved Hazel so much it was sometimes sad. Really, pathetically sad. She held out her bag of jellybeans. "Take a bean Frank."

Frank was about to start up a rant, Reyna was sure of it, but he stopped when he saw how calm his friend was. "Jellybeans? You want me to eat _Jellybeans_!?"

"I want you to do a lot of things Frank," Reyna let her Praetor voice slip in, she'd kept it at bay for far too long. "Shutting up and sitting the hell down are pretty high on the list."

The Mars' child in Frank took over, he couldn't disobey an order that direct, whether they were equals or not, so he sat down, picked a handful of jellybeans and ate them grumpily, not even smiling when he devoured the multi-flavoured.

Reyna sighed. It was strange, what love did to a man's taste buds.

Then again, she couldn't really judge. She was pretty freaked out too. Not that she'd ever show it. This was about more than reputation, Frank literally fed off other people's optimism. It was the way he was. If anything that was probably one of the reasons Hazel was so good for him. If Reyna started freaking out, Frank would have probably had a stroke.

That didn't stop her from worrying. She wasn't very close to Hazel, at least not as close as she was to Frank, but she didn't exactly like the idea of Hazel hazing a major...whatever it was.

She couldn't even ask, because Frank would break down in tears if she did.

"This isn't supposed to be happening Reyna," Frank groaned eventually. Reyna looked at her friend. His long body was stretched out in the chair and his hands covered his flushed face.

"Frank," Reyna decided saying his name wasn't very comforting. "Buddy," She forced. Yeah, that sounded more sentimental. "Hazel will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Frank sounded like a child who'd just been told Santa wasn't real.

"I don't Frank," She really didn't. "But that doesn't mean I can't hope for it right?" Frank didn't respond. "Do you want to know why I'm always so..." Reyna didn't even know what to call it.

"Scary and emotionless." Frank offered.

"Yeah, that," Sometimes it was a struggle to love Frank. He could go from perfectly normal, to shy and awkward, to totally tactless Mars spawn in a matter of seconds. Reyna had no idea how Hazel managed to be _in _love with him. "You might have not noticed, but I try not to think about the impending doom on my shoulders,"

"Like during the Giant War?"

During said war, Reyna and Frank, as Praetors, fought alongside each other most of the time. That's how Reyna learned that Frank was an optimism leech. Frank had learnt lots of stuff about her, stuff she hoped would teach him the Praetor way.

_And now I sound like a Jedi..._

But there was some stuff Reyna supposed she had to teach the poor guy. Like now. "Exactly Frank," She nodded. "I believe in basic hope."

"Tomorrow will be better than today and the day after?" Frank put his hands off his face slowly. He looked a little better. Well, if you count slightly trembling as better.

"There you go, buddy." Gods, she needed to stop saying that word. It was extremely un-Reyna like to say the least. But hey, since when did Reyna ever share her jellybeans?

The door opened and Frank was there hugging Hazel as close as possible before Reyna could blink. Reyna surprised herself when she rushed over as well, eager to see if Hazel was alright.

The daughter of Pluto seemed fine, a little pale, but that was probably due to the blood loss from Frank's hug.

"Hazel, Reyna and I were so worried about you." Frank said when he finally let Hazel breath.

"Yeah, I gathered, Reyna slapped you again didn't she." Hazel giggled and kissed the cheek that had Reyna's red hand print. "But I'm fine really, it was just a dental appointment for Jupiter's sake."

Reyna smiled, happy that…wait what!

A dental appointment. Frank had woken her up in the ungodly hours of the night, forced her to drive their crappy excuse for an automobile all the way here because Frank was to flighty (she'd paid for the gas by-the-way and it wasn't even her turn), made her give him a whole pep talk speech...for a dental appointment.

No. No. No. She turned to look at the elevator, written above it in grey letters was the word 'Orthodontist'

Frank probably saw the look on her face, because he tapped her shoulder worriedly. "Reyna, you ok?"

Before she stormed out of the building, Reyna turned to glare at him. "You're finding your own way home."

**I dunno. I just figured getting flustered over a dental appointment was something Frank would find himself doing.**

**Was it good? Awesome? Crappy? Horrible? Tell me in a review.**

**Question of the chapter: Why did Heracles (Hercules if you're Roman) have to do his Twelve Labours?**

**Review!**


	3. The Reyna 101: Part 1

**I deleted the original chapter 3. So this is sort of compensation.**

**Because Frank is a 'ladies man'.**

**Because Leo ain't messing up.**

**Ch 3: The Reyna 101**

Frank sighed.

And sighed. And sighed.

He sighed again.

Hazel ignored him and continued sharpening her Gladius. Frank groaned, then sighed.

He was bored. Bored.

So bored...

And his girlfriend didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hazel," He sighed.

Hazel turned to him and smiled fondly. "Frank."

"I'm bored!" He whined, running his hands over his face.

Hazel examined her blade and shook her head, then started again. Frank watched the sparks. They flew everywhere in the most monotonus pattern. Was that even possible? He didn't know, but he couldn't even think. He was too bored.

The Praetorium had been boring. Filing papers, signing papers, shredding papers...there was so much paper. And Reyna was no help. When Frank started drumming his fingers on his desk to keep himself awake she banished him. Literally. So he went to find Dakota, who suggested they go to The Drunken Duk. He was not stepping foot in that hell hole again. He left to find Hazel.

Hazel was sharpening her gladius. Over and over again.

And Frank was still bored. So horribley, horrifically bored.

Even the sunshine that burned at his skin and the dust of the arena that coaxed his allergies where boring. Everything was so bloody boring.

Where was all the excitement? Good gods he needed something to do.

His prayers were soon answered, and he immediately regretted it.

"Hey Hazel, sup Frank." An overly cheerful voice greeted.

Frank didn't hate Leo Valdez. The whole Sammy incident had blown over. All was understood, Hazel and Leo were pretty good buddies.

But that didn't mean the repair boy wasn't annoying. Or a cock block.

So when Leo Valdez appeared Frank braced himself for the worst. Leo was up to something. A prank? Frank couldn't tell, but he was sure he wouldn't be very bored for long.

Maybe paper work wasn't too bad after all.

"Hey Leo," Hazel grinned and gave the scrawny teen a high five before returning to her Gladius.

Frank stood from his crouching position and straightened his purple robes. "Hi." He wasn't very surprised that he wasn't as enthusiastic as Hazel.

"Frankyou'renotbusy?Reallyawesome! !" Before Frank could comprehend the situation he was being pulled out of the arena by the Greek repair boy, leaving Hazel to sharpen her weapon.

"Whoa, Leo dude! Chill." Frank planted his feet into the ground to force them to a stop and brushed Leo's hands off his robes. If they got too creased, Octavian would loose a lung...which now that he thought about it didn't sound like such a bad idea...

"Sorry man," Leo appologised, dusting himself off and making sure his bow-tie was in place...

Since when did Leo wear bow-ties? Since when did Leo where a blazer and polished shoes, complete with combed hair and a boxed purple corsage?

"You smell like peaches." Frank observed.

Leo grinned. "Oh man, thanks. Piper said I'd have to put on more cologne if no one else could smell it."

Since when did Leo smell like freshly cut peaches and lavender? He was clean, not a sign of grease or oil or anything. Something was wrong.

Frank brandished his ceremonial sword. "Get out of him before I run you through."

"Dude..." Leo put his hands up in surrender and backed away. "I'm trying not to get any blood on the blazer, I stole it from Jason."

Stealing from Jason, that sounded like Leo. Still, Frank couldn't be sure. The eidolons might be making another appearance.

"What do you want?" The Praetor spat, not lowering his sword.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes. "Frank, I'm fine. Put the sword down." Leo ordered at length. "I just needed some advice is all."

"Advice? From me?" Frank clarified. Leo would never get advice from Frank. No one got advice from Frank. He was Frank after all. He raised his sword a d scowled. This would be an easy fight, Frank was huge, and Leo had zero fighting skills. _But I would have to hold back, I can't risk killing my girlfriend's best friend..._

_Not that Leo isn't my friend right..._

_But..._

_Not important_.

"Dude...It's about Reyna ok!" Leo burst exasparatedly. "I want to ask her out and I was wondering if you could help."

"Reyna?" Frank's brain froze. Since when did Leo like Reyna? How did that even happen?

"Yeah," Leo mummured shyly. "Ikindofmaybesortofy'know."

"What?" Frank was really confused now. Leo Valdez was asking him, Frank Zhang, for dating tips involving Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the girl with a dagger and vicious man eating hounds. Leo liked Reyna. That made no sense.

At all.

"What about Calypso?"

Leo seemed shocked. "Reyna didn't tell you?" When Frank shook his head Leo grinned like the idiot he was. "Awesome." He breathed happily.

"Leo," Frank put away his sword, mostly because his arms were tired. "Do you like Reyna."

Leo hesitated. "Not important. I just need you to help me."

"Do what?" Frank sighed.

"I don't know how to ask her out," Leo's shoulders slumped. "You're her best friend, you know her best."

Frank grinned, eidolon possesion soon forgotten. "Did Reyna tell you that?"

"Nope," Leo shrugged as he popped the 'p'. "I just assumed, Y'know, from the way she complains about you."

"Oh." Frank frowned. He wasn't really surprised, the closest term of endearment he'd received from Reyna was the nickname 'Buddy.' Still, it would've been nice if she said nice tjings abbout him on her secret trist meeting things with Leo.

"So..." Leo ventured. "You're gonna help right?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Frank sighed. Leo must've been pretty desperate. Frank was a master at desperate. He could relate.

But, there was the question of if Frank even wanted to help him. Reyna had been pretty hurt by the whole Jason thing, then the Percy thing, then her bad luck streak.

Leo was a pretty unserious guy, but Frank had seen how devoted he was to Calypso. He'd be a good boyfriend.

Still...

"_Pick already dammit_!" Two voices he hadn't heard in so long chorused in his head.

Frank sighed, knowing exactly what he needed to do. "We start effective immediately."

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.**

**This oneshot doesn't have a question considering it's a replacement.**

**spiesareawesome, you won! Tell me what prompt and OC/PJO character you'd like to make an appearance.**

**Ciao!**


	4. The Acceptance Letter

**The Acceptance Letter.**

**Because Reyna is hella scary.**

**Because Frank is…Frank.**

**Because it's been a while.**

**Frank**

To say that Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was less than pleased when she stepped into their joint office would be an understatement.

She was in that grey area between livid and murderous Frank had always associated with Killer Sharks and baby Chihuahuas.

And Frank's confused face probably wasn't helping matters at all.

"What. The. Hell?" Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose as she breathed these words. "What the actual hell, Frank?"

Frank cringed and rubbed the back of his neck unsurely, placing his coffee on his desk slowly, afraid any sudden moves might provoke Reyna into some sort of caffeine influenced, table throwing, Mars-Spawn murdering rampage.

Which, given the tight jawed expression and slight eye-twitch the usually composed individual glaring at him sported, was not quite short of unlikely.

"Um…hi?"

Reyna's eye twitch went crazy. _"Hi?"_

Frank had heard rumours about Reyna's temper, but he'd kind of hopped that that was all they were: rumours. It had always been extremely hard for him to imagine Reyna, who was always so self-controlled and calm, to react like this about anything.

Now, it was extremely hard for him to imagine any way for this conversation to end without her glower setting him on fire.

The funniest thing was he wasn't even sure what he'd done wrong. The last time he'd made Reyna angry he'd let her dogs roam the apartment when they were due for their monthly tune up.

Reyna hadn't been this livid, despite the unfortunate fate of their chocolate croissants, but she'd been pretty irritated.

Doing the exact same thing twice would definitely piss her off.

Still, he was pretty sure he locked up Aurum and Argentum that morning.

Reyna sat herself on his desk, probably in an attempt to ground herself and calm down. "Frank, remember that little discussion we had a couple of weeks ago?" Given the tone in which she asked that question, grounding herself was not working on the calm-down front.

"Um…"

Oh crap.

Did he lock up Aurum and Argentum that morning?

"No."

Reyna's eye stopped twitching.

"You don't." It wasn't even a question. More like a death threat.

"Well…" Frank scanned the office for any sort of escape route. "Buddy," Maybe using her nickname for him would serve as a distraction. Or, at the very least, deflate her anger. "It's just, you know, we…um…talk a lot so…yeah…"

Very articulate.

If the situation were different, Reyna might've raised an amused eyebrow. Instead she narrowed her eyes and got to her feet, and fished out a piece of paper.

"_I, Frank Zhang, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion,_" She read in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like his own. Meanie. "_Hereby accept the request of Pontifex Maximus Jason Grace, and pledge that I, and my fellow Praetor, will be available for any further activities in the line of honouring all gods, minor and major._"

Suddenly, the aforementioned discussion came rushing back and Frank prayed that his chair would swallow him.

"Did I not, specifically, tell you that the wording of anything you write and sign is crucial?"

Yeah, he remembered something along those lines.

"Did I not, specifically, tell you that we should discuss any formal acceptance letters in depth before we hand them to the Senate?"

Yes, there might've been a little of that in there too.

"So why, in all hell, did you send this damned acceptance letter?"

That's what this was about?

Huh…so he did lock up Aurum and Argentum?

"I signed that?" Frank blinked, not exactly remembering even writing it. Then again, considering his work load, all his paperwork blended together in a vortex of cursive and sub-clauses. "I didn't think it'd be a problem since, well, Jason–" He stopped dead in his tracks.

Frank double face-palmed and groaned. "I did not think about that." He mumbled, more to himself than to her.

Reyna rolled her eyes. _"Really?_ Because now, thanks to you, I have to spend the entire evening with him tomorrow."

Frank frowned. Not good. Not good at all.

Some 'buddy' he turned out to be.

He probably said this out loud because Reyna's scowl softened ever so slightly. It was still murderous, but only so much so that he'd simply experience second degree burns as opposed to being roasted to a crisp.

"I am so sorry, Rey," He tried, giving her his baby koala face for good measure. "So, so sorry."

The best way to sway Reyna to your side: be adorable and pray.

And Pluto did he pray.

Reyna raised an interested eyebrow. "Are you?" She asked, her anger seemingly evaporating.

Frank nodded.

"Sorry enough to do anything?"

Frank nodded.

"Even tag along to tomorrow's shrine inspection?"

"Of course." Frank nod–wait a second? "Tag along to what now?"

"Well," Reyna crossed her arms over her chest. "It is your fault that I have to spend an entire evening of awkward conversation with our beloved Pontifex Maximus." She clarified. "You owe me. Big time."

Frank was more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life. Even more than he'd been during last week's shopping trip.

Then, something clicked.

"You aren't angry with me!?"

Reyna allowed a grin. "Do you want me to be?"

Frank blinked again. "But I thought–" He stammered. "You looked like you were about to kill me!"

"Oh, I will." Reyna confirmed, punctuating her statement with a shrug. "If you don't join me at the Temples tomorrow."

"So all that, a few minutes ago–"

Reyna handed him the empty parchment. "The art of persuasion."

_"WHAT!?"_

Sure Reyna was a clever, devious manifestation of cunning, but getting Frank shit-scared to blackmail him into doing something he'd probably never do in his right mind…

Actually, that was kind of brilliant. Why hadn't he ever thought of using that on anyone!

"You're a genius." He relented with a scowl. She'd pay for this.

"I know, Buddy." She said as she sat at her desk. "I know."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to his work before reconsidering and looking back at her. "Who put you on PM duty anyway?" He asked.

"Who else?" Reyna scoffed as she sorted through her own work.

Frank frowned. Octavian had always been bad, but at least, at the end of it all, he cared about Rome with all his twisted little heart. Lucius Harrington on the other hand was the kind of power hunger, narcissistic, son of a bitch that made Frank really hate being a son of Mars.

"You ok?"

"Honestly," Reyna sighed, not looking up at him. "I have no idea."

* * *

Frank stormed into their apartment, his face red with anger. _"REYNA!"_

Reyna looked up from her book, scanning him up and down before flicking her eyes back to her page. "Nice try, but no."

"C'mon," Frank pouted slightly. "Can I at least––"

"No."

* * *

**So, I'm seriously hopping I've done Third justice.**

**I also edited chapters One and Two in case you're interested in a re-read.**

**I'll try my best to keep the Freynship coming.**

**Review, maybe?**

**Chapter Question: **_In TLO, which centaur chapter found the root beer?_


End file.
